


Coffee

by polluxcastor



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polluxcastor/pseuds/polluxcastor
Summary: Doctor Sung drinks too much coffee.





	Coffee

This was his sixth cup of coffee already this morning. Or seventh. He had lost track by now. He took a long sip, relishing the flavor of the brew, letting out a soft sigh as he set the cup down. He had been up all night working on a piece. His hands flew over the keyboard, working to even out the melody before he stopped and wrote it down, repeating the same motion over and over again until he was satisfied. The rest of the cup of coffee went down smooth, and Sung was up again back to the coffee pot, filling up a ninth cup. He had lost track. There was hardly any left in the pot. He started to make another 12 cups of coffee when the sudden rush and intake of caffeine hit him. 

How odd that it hit all at once, he thought, looking down at his hands, which were quivering as he held the coffee pot full of water. He set it down on the counter, looking at his hands, watching as they went in and out of focus over and over again as he tried to concentrate on them. He could feel his heart racing, his blood pounding in his ears. His eye began to twitch. 

Fuck.

He put his hand on his chest, feeling the soft thrum of his core, his life force as it throbbed and drummed faster and faster, his heart rate increasing. He looked around the kitchen, still lifeless and dark, most everyone was still fast asleep. Panic was starting to set in, and that was never good. Not like this. 

Doctor Sung hiccuped, his vitals becoming unstable due to the excess of caffeine in his system. He hiccupped again, his body phasing out of existence only to return a second later. This was bad. If this went on for too long, who knew how long he’d be gone for? 

He made his way towards Havve’s room. If there was anyone that could help, it’s him. 

He pushed the door open, hiccuping loudly a few more times along the way, vanishing and reappearing before he was able to step foot into Havve’s room. The hiccups must have woken Havve, because he was sitting up from his charging station, eyes bright red and alert. 

“DOCTOR?” Havve asked aloud, tilting his head. Sung was weepy by this point, sniffling, rubbing at his eye, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying this whole time. “WHAT DID YOU DO?” He somehow went from looking concerned to an even-more-annoyed-than-usual expression. 

“Coffee…” Sung mumbled, shuffling into the room, plopping himself down on the floor, slumping against Havve’s shoulder, “Lots of it.”

“AND WHAT DID YOU LEARN THE LAST TIME THIS HAPPENED? OR DID YOU NOT LEARN ANYTHING.” Havve didn’t even turn to look at him. He just stayed still, letting Sung lean on him. 

“....nothing…” Sung sniffled, letting out a choked sob, putting his head in his hands, “I-I haven’t slept a-and I was just trying to finish this song for rehearsal today and…” Sung muttered on and on, talking in circles. At least the hiccups had stopped. Havve just sat there, occasionally grunting in response to him, letting him vent and rant. He knew the caffeine would run its course soon. It always did. Only took about 30 minutes with Sung. 

And as expected, Sung rambled on about his feelings and life happenings as he often did, Havve having tuned him out about half way through the first five minutes. Sung had stopped crying, his core had stopped drumming in his chest, and he was feeling better, if not absolutely exhausted. 

“Thank’s for listening Havve.” Sung said, getting up off the floor. “I’m going to go to bed now…” He mumbled, shuffling towards the door.

“HAVE A GOOD NIGHT, DOCTOR. AND DO TRY AND LAY OFF THE COFFEE.”

**Author's Note:**

> I drank too much coffee today and this came to mind.


End file.
